The light goes, the dark falls
by monstertrap
Summary: Había sucumbido a la locura.


"The light goes, the dark falls"

**Advertencias**: Violencia.

Gracias por leer y por comentar :)

* * *

"_No le soportas. No le aguantas. En cambio le deseas y él te desprecia. Está obsesionado con ellas; las elogia, las alaba, mientras que a ti te ve como a un simple compañero al que ni siquiera tiene aprecio. Acaba con él, no merece nada. Nada has recibido por su parte…"_

* * *

El pañuelo verde que normalmente descansaba, anudado a su brazo izquierdo, ahora estaba amarrado alrededor de su cabeza. Sólo en momentos especiales; en situaciones en las que se disponía a luchar, era cuando se lo ponía de esa manera.

Subió al barco haciendo el mínimo ruido, la intención no era que su presa se percatase de su presencia antes de tiempo. Tenía suerte, esa tarde sus amigos no volverían a pasarse por el barco hasta entrada la noche, gozaba de tiempo suficiente; de mucho tiempo para saciarse.

Sigilosamente se acercó a la puerta de la cocina, donde posiblemente se encontrase el cocinero. Llamó, y esperó tranquilo a que el otro chico –ignorando su destino- saliese al exterior en busca de la persona que acababa de interrumpirle. Le sudaban las manos, algo que no le impediría utilizar sus katanas de la misma manera en la que lo hacía normalmente. Estaba inquieto; su respiración era entrecortada; pero se sentía lleno de fuerza, lleno de vitalidad.

Sanji abrió la puerta, tirando el cigarrillo al suelo para después pisarlo con uno de sus pies y apagarlo de esa forma al instante. Miró a su alrededor y no le pareció ver a nadie. Se extrañó y no pudo evitar sentirse molesto ya que se había visto obligado a interrumpir sus tareas culinarias. Chasqueó la lengua y estaba dispuesto a darse de nuevo la vuelta para regresar a lo que estaba haciendo; sin embargo algo se lo impidió. El filo de una katana amenazando su cuello le hizo quedarse completamente quieto en la misma posición y sin mover un solo músculo.

La rapidez del espadachín le había sorprendido incluso a él mismo. Se posicionó a sus espaldas en un rápido movimiento. Una sonrisa ladeada asomó por las comisuras de sus labios y cuando lo vio oportuno, desenvainó su katana para situarla en el cuello del rubio. Su plan no consistía en terminar las cosas de la manera más sencilla y rápida; sino que su objetivo desde un principio fue alargarlo lo máximo posible.

-¡¿Qué coño haces, maldito marimo? –exclamó Sanji.

No obtuvo respuesta. Eso le cabreó más de lo normal. Movió su pie izquierdo unos centímetros, preparándose para atacar; en cambio Zoro fue más veloz; bajó la katana hasta la altura del estómago de Sanji, originándole un profundo corte que le hizo llevarse ambas manos a la zona afectada y caer al suelo de rodillas. Esputó sangre y apoyó su frente en la cubierta del barco.

La adrenalina crecía en él por minutos, por segundos y tenía ganas de más. Pero debía relajarse, debía mantener la calma, ya lo tenía a sus pies, era todo suyo y se encargaría de provocarle un profundo dolor y sufrimiento.

Se aproximó hasta él, quien continuaba en la misma posición. Escupía sangre y mantenía ambas manos en su estómago, intentando detener de alguna manera la sangre que salía a borbotones. Le observó desde arriba, riéndose en sus adentros y sonriendo sin ningún temor a hacerlo, sin ningún remordimiento o sentimiento de angustia.

De pronto, reuniendo las pocas fuerzas de las que disponía en un momento como ese, Sanji movió su pierna derecha e intentó arrojar a Zoro -el que parecía ser su enemigo- al suelo. A pesar de sus intentos, de su gran esfuerzo; no sirvió de nada. El espadachín esquivó el golpe con sencillez, repeliendo el ataque con su katana, la cual había movido con un desplazamiento casi imperceptible. Acto seguido, le volvió a cortar, esta vez en la misma pierna que el cocinero había osado alzar contra él. El grito de dolor era música para sus sádicos oídos; sonrió, dejando mostrar su perfecta sonrisa. Su camiseta y parte de su rostro se habían salpicado de sangre y eso, en otra ocasión podría haberle enfadado; sin embargo es esos momentos le hizo sentir satisfecho. Se sintió feliz.

Los gritos desgarradores del que hasta minutos atrás había sido "Pierna Negra Sanji" no cesaron y parecía como si nunca más volviesen a dejar de oírse. Las lágrimas cubrían su rostro. Ni él mismo estaba seguro de lo que estaba experimentando en sus adentros; una mezcla de rabia, odio, frustración, decepción, tristeza…

Lo había asumido en ese preciso momento. En el preciso momento en el que su pie derecho dejó de formar parte de su cuerpo, supo que iba a morir y no precisamente de forma inmediata; rápida e indolora, sino todo lo contrario.

Zoro llevó la katana hasta sus labios y la lamió, saboreando la sangre de su compañero tirado en el suelo, al cual acababa de seccionar el pie derecho.

-Llama ahora a tus queridas mujeres –dijo con tono burlón. –Hazlo ahora, maldito cocinero.

Desenvainó otra de sus katanas entre los sollozos y fuertes gritos de dolor de Sanji. El rubio se mantenía en la cubierta del barco –impregnada de sangre- boca arriba, esperando con ansias la hora final, esperando con ansias que esa tortura terminase cuanto antes. El espadachín puso un pie a cada lado de su cuerpo, con uno le pisó con fuerza la muñeca izquierda provocando más alaridos por parte de su víctima.

Tras observarle el rostro, repleto de lágrimas, con sus facciones tornadas en una mueca de dolor y pena; se decidió a dar el siguiente paso. Alzó una de sus armas y no dudó un segundo en hundirla en el antebrazo de Sanji quien arqueó su espalda al mismo tiempo que soltaba un fuerte grito.

-¿Estabas preparando algo de comer? Oh, lo siento, ahora veo complicado que puedas continuar con tus tareas –dijo en un tono de locura nunca antes usado por él –Lo siento también por tu pierna. Lo siento por ti, en general, porque… -se agachó, apoyándose en la katana incrustada en el brazo del rubio- te voy a matar.

Su última katana, la katana que aún no había desenvainado acabó atravesada en el estómago de Sanji, quien, aún con vida, suplicaba porque acabase con él de una maldita vez.

Zoro, de pie, le contemplaba con malicia, inundándose en sus adentros por el gran gozo que estaba experimentando. La locura había terminado acabando con la cordura que le quedaba.

Sanji comenzó a convulsionar violentamente, había perdido demasiada sangre, no había nada más que alargar, moriría en pocos segundos. El espadachín; el traidor, permaneció observándole, atento a cada uno de sus últimos momentos de vida, quería verle irse, para siempre.

Sus ojos se cerraron poco antes de que los espasmos cesasen.

-¡Sanji-kun, estoy de vuelta!

Nami subió al barco sin dificultad y cuando presenció, horrorizada, la sangrienta masacre a su alrededor, se llevó ambas manos a la boca, ahogando un grito. Miró a Zoro, con lágrimas en los ojos, intentando encontrar una razón, una explicación a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

-¡Nami! –gritó de pronto Luffy, a lo lejos, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

La pelirroja no respondió, se apoyó en la pared de la cubierta, si no lo hacía caería al suelo a causa de los terribles temblores en sus extremidades inferiores. Por esa razón no la dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando una katana lanzada por Zoro se dirigió a ella, atravesándola el estómago y dejándola fija en la pared.

-¿Nami? –murmuró Luffy, asustado. -¡Nami!

Zoro sonrió ante la visión de su amiga, fija en la pared y los gritos desesperados de su capitán. Los gritos repletos de ira que se aproximaban a él. Tenía asumido que ese era su final, de todas maneras había conseguido su objetivo, acabar con la vida de Sanji, con la vida de aquel al que tanto deseaba y tanto despreciaba al mismo tiempo.

-Z-Zoro… t-tú… -tartamudeó Luffy una vez en cubierta, contemplando el desastre ante sus ojos.

Miró a Sanji, sin vida, tendido en el suelo y se imaginó el calvario que debía de haber tenido que sufrir su amigo. Después dirigió la mirada a Nami, a su querida compañera. Se acercó a ella, levantó su rostro y supo que ya no volvería a verla abrir los ojos, ni a ser golpeado con uno de sus puños.

-¡Zoro! –chilló, fuera de sí. -¡Voy a matarte!

* * *

"_No le soportas. No le aguantas. En cambio le deseas y él te desprecia. Está obsesionado con ellas; las elogia, las alaba, mientras que a ti te ve como a un simple compañero al que ni siquiera tiene aprecio. Acaba con él, no merece nada. Nada has recibido por su parte…" _Había terminado por hacer caso a esa voz misteriosa en su cabeza. Había sucumbido a la locura.

La oscuridad se había cernido sobre él, no había posibilidad de salvarle. La oscuridad se había cernido sobre los "Sombrero de paja", los cuales nunca imaginaron una tragedia así.


End file.
